


A Little bit of Amortentia

by shelby_love



Series: Sirius Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Marauder's Map, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: Schooling during the famous rule of the mischievous Marauders isn't easy when you have growing feelings for one of them. Sirius Black sounds like something you could never have, but who says that? If Lily Evans stole James Potter's whole heart, whose to say you can't snatch Sirius'? All is possible when your friend conspires against you in order to set you up with the Black and open the doors to the new legendary romance.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Sirius Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132664
Kudos: 24





	A Little bit of Amortentia

“Well I still think you’re missing out,” Lilly stated after a long rant and because of how sweet she was, she had decided to stop her mouth right at that sentence.

You only laughed lightly, pushing through the student body with Lily Evans hot on your robe. “Sneaking out to Hogsmeade is something I’m fine with missing out on.”

She shook her head, determination settling hard in her brow. “That’s beside the point.”

“Then what is the point?” You asked, hugging your textbook closer to your chest. When you noticed that the auburn-haired girl was no longer by your side you bunched your brows together and turned around. “Lily? Lily, what are you doing?”

Her eyes were wide, bright green eyes blazing at you. “You seriously have no idea?”

You had idea of course. So much so that you felt embarrassed by the mere thought of it…

 _Him_.

“Come Lily. We’re late for Potions.”

She shook her head and followed you reluctantly, only because she knew that your professor would surely be disappointed if you two showed up late. Lily and you were after all, Horace Slughorn’s favorite students.

“This isn’t over,” She mumbled.

Perhaps for her it wasn’t. Lily Evans tended to see the best in all people. It was the good in her that made her give in to James Potter little after Christmas this year after hating him her entire schooling at Hogwarts.

“He matured a lot,” she would tell you, and while that might have been true for James it surely wasn’t true for the boy you laid your desires upon.

 _Sirius Black_.

Either he was purposely ignoring you, or he really was a dimwit.

***

“Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals.” Horace Slughorn informed, keeping a safe distance from the steaming love potion. The rest of the girls in the class not so much. Each of them neared the potion little by little with a boy in mind. Lily and you both shared the same thoughts as those love-obsessed girls – only you didn’t show it. Despite having boys in mind, Lily and you stood put.

“Lily, dear, how about you come here and tell us what _you_ smell?”

You hard-pressed your shoulder against hers as she smiled shyly, obvious to what she was going to smell. James Potter stood at the other end of the assembly of students, looking at his lovely girlfriend with pure adornment.

For a second, they had you wondering if you could ever find love like that.

“Do you know why I asked Lily to tell us what she smells?” Horace asked, sending you a look that had a simple meaning.

“Because the potion is supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us…” You answered quickly, just like he wanted you to.

“Marvelous Y/N. Good job,” Slughorn praised you whilst ushering Lily to tell you all what she smelt. From the corner of your eye you managed to catch James’ sly smirk as his eyes darted from you, to his very uninterested friend.

Sirius Black.

You swallowed, focusing your eyes on your best friend that stood in front of the potion, holding her hair so it doesn’t fall into the potion with a face as red as a tomato. “Vanilla, freshly cut oranges and –”

He cheeks flamed even more if that was even possible. She dashed away from the love potion and stood back next to you without revealing the third thing, although everyone knew already. James was grinning like an idiot. “What was the third smell?”

She shyly turned her mouth to your ear, “James’ quidditch uniform.”

You laughed out loud before Lily shushed you down frantically.

It was all fun and games until Horace called out for you, “Y/N would you mind telling us what you smell? Don’t be shy now, come.” 

A part of you wanted to say “Yes, professor I would mind.” but the other more rational, and smarter part of you had tied your hands behind your back in defeat. Lily gave you a push and sooner than later you found yourself standing over the love potion.

“I-I smell…” You inhaled slowly, the potion’s fumes filling you up. Several different scents found their way into your nostrils, making you have a hard time deciphering them because of the sensual overdrive they gave you. “Roses…the smell of sea and-”

“ _Oh no_ ,” you mumbled, barely audible for everyone but yourself.

“Was there something you wanted to say dear?” Horace asked, having heard your mumbling barely.

“No…I um, smell petrichor,” You stated somewhat awkwardly but very, _very_ quickly. “You know, um, when the r-rain hits the ground…”

“Ah, yes,” realization dawned upon your professor. “A lovely smell. A lovely smell indeed. Very well, miss Y/LN thank you. You may go back to your place.”

Lily Evans waited for you, beaming, “Mind telling me what the third smell was?”

“Shut it Lily.”

“But I told you mine!”

***

You glanced at the sign above the pink looking door and sighed. _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop_ , it said. You had known about this small tea shop that was located on a side road off the High Street in Hogsmeade Village even before you had arrived at Hogwarts. A boy from Hufflepuff had taken you there on a date once, sometime during your fifth year. It wasn’t an especially pleasant memory, being cramped and surrounded by snogging couples at only 15 with a boy you didn’t particularly like that way. Nevertheless, it had happened, and there was nothing you could do about the lingering memory.

The overall cute place was owned by Madam Puddifoot; the same woman who dearly welcomed you in the moment you stepped through the door.

You hoped to spot Lily there, after all that’s why you were there. When the front of your little notebook changed under the influence of the Protean charm, you knew it was Lily instantly. While the Marauders had their own tricks, maps and such, Lily and you had thought of something far more practical. It would do you good, the charm, as it was expected to be known by every student that wants to take the N.E.W.T.

A win-win situation that was.

But although Lily Evans was nowhere to be seen, you still decided to sit down, trusting her not to pull any tricks on you. Save for the snowy weather, your day has been good so far and you didn’t want anyone to disrupt it.

Cautiously, you sat down and leaned against the plush sofa, discarding your scarf and coat along the way.

“What can I get ya lovely?” A sweet woman asked, hearts practically swimming within her irises. A pale pink apron with daisies was secured tightly around her waist, dolling her up prettily.

“I actually won’t be staying, I’m waiting for-” You started, although you were sure in the fact you were going to have to buy gilly water at the very least. Even waiting comes at a price here.

But that didn’t seem to be the case as the bells jingle and a dark figure waltzes through. The ladies’ man, a member of the Marauders that had the most beautiful features pursued by impeccable dark hair and grey eyes walked in without a care in the world. Sirius didn’t know it, but he had your toes curling _every_ time.

You immidiately glanced around the cute shop, seeing nothing but loving couples.

No lone girl in the shop save for _you_.

Realization struck you in the gut and you swallowed, wanting now more than ever to disappear into a hole…or turn into a little bird and fly away.

His eyes swept across the stuffed shop, getting attention of several girls who were obviously there on a date. Boys exchanged distasteful glances between themselves, sensing Sirius to be an equal competitor that could easily give them a run for their money. “Y/N?”

You dared to say his voice softened upon seeing you. “Sirius.”

Sirius’ smile widened teasingly. It looked like the smile he would give his best of friends.

But you didn’t want that. Not that you would tell him that.

He glanced around the shop once again before slipping into the free chair opposite of you. Without a care in the world, he stripped his snowy coat off his shoulders, his muscles tensing under the movements.

You swallowed.

“I’ll have some butterbeer thank you,” Sirius said, pulling out a generous amount of sickles for the waiting waitress you forgot was even standing there.

“And the lovely lady?” She mused, giving you a wink.

“Pumkin juice.” You choke out.

Like a real gentleman, Sirius halted your attempt to pay for your drink with a raised hand and a wink.

_Why does everyone keep winking?_

You shook your head at the rogue thought.

“4 sickles young lad.”

Sirius handed her the coins and she disappeared, leaving a trail of literal hearts whisking underneath her steps. “Talk about exaggeration.”

Sirius’ low chuckle at your random comment had you flustered immediately.

“So –” You both voiced at the same time.

“No, you first.” You said quickly, brushing some misplaced strands of hair out of the way.

“You can go fi-”

You gave Serius the look you would usually give Remus and James many times on many different occasions; the one that said not to argue with you. Only this time it felt like a completely different look. It intrigued the stubborn boy even more; dragging him deeper into the pit of feelings he had for you.

“Fine,” he said, casually twining his fingers atop the table. “I have a question.”

“Um…o-kay.”

He smiled at your nervousness and decided at that moment to just blurt out the question that’s been nagging him since it happened. “What did you smell during potions yesterday?”

“Y-you mean when I smelled the Amortentia?” _The strongest love potion ever created that had the ability to reveal ones biggest attractions with a simple sniff._ “That potion?”

“Mhmm,” he said. “If you tell me what you smelled, I’ll tell you what _I_ smelled.”

“You must be bloody joking,” You exclaimed. Almost everyone knew that you smelled _someone_. Not just the rain and roses. _Someone_.

Unlike with Lily, they had no idea who it was.

No one knew save for Lily who probably told James.

Who probably told Remus?

Remus, Peter…

 _Sirius_.

A million thoughts raced through your head. What at first was a blind date will turn out to be the biggest prank the Marauders ever pulled on someone. The biggest prank in Marauders _history_. You were sure of it.

“I-I should go,” you muttered, grabbing your bag and coat in a haste to get out.

Sirius’ eyes went wide in alarm, “What are you doing, Y/N? Where are you going?”

“Away from you,” You said sternly. “I don’t plan on being your new plaything so just leave me alone.”

“Woah, woah, _woah_. Why would you think that?” He asked with what looked like genuine confusion as he held your hands in a vise grip to stop you from leaving.

“B-because…” Words stopped coming once you realized.

Telling him the reason behind it would ruin everything.

“Because you like me?”

You stared at him in shock, eyes widened to the size of a quidditch snitch. No, a bludger. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

Sirius outright laughed at you and your attempt to conceal what you both already knew, “Look…”

You swallowed.

“I like you too Y/N.”

“I know, so let’s just forget this ever happen- Wait what did you just say?”

The two of you were, unbeknownst to you in that moment, holding hands atop the cute table, looking like a real couple at that moment to anyone who walked into the shop.

“ _I like you,_ ” He repeated slowly, more audibly for you to comprehend this time. “I know I’ve been a…”

“Bully,” You butted in quickly.

“No I wasn’t!”

“Severus begs to differ,” You reminded.

“Whatever,” Sirius brushed you off, tightening his hold on your two hands. Warmth seemed to come off him in waves, making it all the more comfortable to be in his hold. No wonder girls fawned around him. “What I’m trying to say is – the four of us were idiots, and you were the girl I thought I didn’t deserve.”

You almost melted.

“So, when I saw what James has with Lily,” He confessed. “I wanted that…but with you.”

“So why didn’t you come up to me?”

“Thought you’d reject me,” He said quickly.

“True.”

The way he looked at you had you tumbling down your brain for word, “B-but you’ve changed… And I like you too Sirius.”

“I’d like to take you out somewhere _else_ ,” Sirius proposed. “If you’d have me.”

“Of course,” You smiled, for the first time freely. “I’d like that very much.”

Never in a million years would you have guessed this would be happening; Sirius standing behind you, helping you with your coat…

And holding your hand on the way out.

“You still didn’t tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“What you smelled in the Amortentia.”

The question didn’t sound so attacking as it did 10 minutes ago, and you felt like you could answer it with more ease. “You really want to know?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Fine,” You stopped somewhere in the middle of the square, feeling quite brave and bold. “ _You_.”

He didn’t look surprised, maybe relieved more than surprised. The relief shone in his grey eyes, you could see it. His long black hair blew against the wind that swept through Hogsmeade in a wildly matter. Sirius seemed closer now more than ever as he gazed into your eyes. Whilst you probably looked crazy in the cold wind, the weather only seemed to compliment the once a big troublemaker before you.

“Good.”

You creased your brows, “You didn’t tell me what you smelled.”

Sirius chuckled, “You of course.”

Pleased with his answer, you let him do something you’ve been dreaming about for quite some time.

He kissed you.

The kiss felt electrical, making your body go haywire. Sparks, as cliché as they sound, they were there, present from the moment the kiss started and until it ended. Sirius had his warm hand against your cold cheek, bringing you closer than ever before.

You hadn’t shared this with any other boy save for the one you were with right now.

You didn’t have what Lily and James did because their love was theirs and theirs only.

Sirius and you will build a love of your own. Something characteristic to you two only. Here in Hogsmeade, or wherever in the world. A long life was ahead of you and you, now more than ever, felt like you could do anything.

Even pass the N.E.W.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
